Illegal Alien
by FleaBee
Summary: After leaving the base without permission Vala find herself locked up. One-shot


**Illegal Alien**

Written for The Review Lounge, Too 2015 Green Room Challenge. Challenge Six: The Persona Non Grata Challenge

* * *

The cell she was currently held in was disgusting. Vala Mal Doran had been held in some pretty rough prison cells, but this was one of the worst. To top it off this prison cell wasn't even a gou'ld cell or of any other alien planet. It was a prison cell on Earth. The woman standing just outside her cell, her captor was the type of woman that didn't take nonsense from anyone.

"Vala Mal Doran" The policewoman said in a slow drawl. "If that's your real name."

Vala looked at the woman. She didn't always use her real name when she got into trouble, but this time she had. She needed to get back to the SGC and hopefully the police searching her identity would give SG-1 a clue about her current location. She didn't have permission to leave the base, but she had been bored and going stir crazy without any off world missions. She'd managed to get herself into trouble and didn't know how to get back. Hence the reason she was currently locked up in a police station in who knows where. After this incident she'd be lucky if they ever let her out of the base again.

"You see ma'am we ran your name through the system as well as your finger prints and we get nothing. No Vala Mal Doran on record. You have no identification on you. So is there anything else you can provide to prove who you are and not an illegal alien?"

"Me, an illegal alien." Vala mocked surprise. "Never. I'm a citizen of this planet. Have been all my life. Born and raise on Earth. Never left the planet."

She knew what the cop meant. She didn't mean alien from another planet, which Vala just happened to be a human from another planet and former host to a gou'ld. She'd picked up Earth culture quickly and knew the woman was talking about her being an illegal immigrant.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny" The cop drawled out. She wasn't impressed. "Now where are you from sweetheart."

"Around." Vala smiled sweetly, wishing that her captor had been male. If she had a male captor she'd be out of here already. The woman was immune to her flirting. She looked around the cell. There was three other woman. One a drunk prostitute who Vala was sad to say more attractive then she was. She was a rather attractive woman. It was the reason she had been chosen as a gou'ld host in the first place. An older large woman looked like she could be related to the female cop and a tattoo'd woman in leather who had the symbol of a local gang Vala had heard about. She kept up to date on the gangs around. If things didn't work out with the SGC, she was sure that she could integrate into a gang or become a bounty hunter, cat thief or even an assassin. She'd been a bounty hunter in space. How hard could it be being a bounty hunter on Earth.

"You're only here for a minor charge. I only need a few tiny details and then you can go." The cop tried to persuade her.

"I've given you everything I know. If that's not enough your computer system is obviously failing." Vala mocked. Probably not the best idea, but she was bored.

"Name, sweetheart. Your real one."

The cop didn't even react. It was no fun when she didn't get a reaction.

Vala walked closer to the bars and whispered. "This is really embarrassing. You see, I wasn't born female. My real name is Daniel Jackson. I haven't legally changed all my details yet to reflect my knew identity."

"You choose the name Vala Mal Doran instead of Danielle Jackson." The cop replied in a disbelieving tone.

"My doctors did a really good job, not even I can tell I used to be a man." Vala smiled. "I wanted a name as far away from my old identity as possible. Mal Doran was my mother's last name. My father and I didn't really get along."

"Right, we'll run that through the system and see what we get."

Vala gave the woman Daniels birth date and address. If that didn't tip off the SGC she may have to break out of jail. She could probably do it, but had avoided it so far, since she didn't want to be in Daniel's bad books worse then she already was.

SG-1

Emily Brooks was frustrated. The woman she'd pulled up was just a simple disorderly conduct infringement. A simple fine, night in the slammer to cool off and get a friend or relative to pick her up. So far nada. Vala if that was her real name wasn't co-operating. No finger prints, no name, no address, no identification. All she had was a few bank notes and the clothes on her back.

She ran the details Vala had given her. Daniel Jackson, doctor in archaeology. Definitely not transitioning to a woman. She didn't know who Vala was, or this Dr Jackson, but most of his details were classified. He was also declared deceased in 2002 and in 2004 that declaration was retracted. Emily didn't know who Vala was, but she didn't like the sound of it if she was giving her details of someone who was heavily classified.

Not knowing what to do about Vala she rung Dr Jacksons phone number. The phone rang after a few rings. "This is Doctor Jackson."

"Doctor Jackson, my name is Emily Brooks. I'm a police officer at Colorado Springs Police station. Do you know a woman called Vala Mal Doran?"

"Oh god, what has she done this time? Yes I know her. She was fostered by the same family as myself for a short while. I'm the closest thing to family she has." Daniel replied. He had a headache already. He'd known Vala had left the base, and it was only a matter of time before they found out what she'd done. Cameron had informed Sam. The original members of SG-1 were having a fishing trip at Jacks place. Vala had been heavily disappointed that she hadn't been allowed to come. Daniel and the rest of the original SG-1 liked spending time as just the four of them, just like old times when it was just the four of them.

"She's being held for disorderly conduct. She cause a brawl at one of the bars. We would've released her already, but have been unable to track down an identity for her."

"If you search Valancy Malamatenia Doran birth date October 11 1967 you should find her." Daniel replied. Vala's identity had only been setup recently. He was hoping that the team who dealt with giving identities to the aliens who permanently relocated to Earth had finished with Vala's profile.

She thanked Doctor Jackson and searched for the name she'd been given. Valancy Malamatenia Doran popped right up. Also heavily classified much like Doctor Jacksons records. A big not was on the file to contact Major General Landry of the United States Air Forces Cheyenne Mountain Complex. The same location Doctor Jackson was reported as working for.

"What is she, a lost dog." Emily laughed at how Vala's records were kept.

Defiantly not normal and not something she wanted to get involved with. She called General Landry whom informed her he'd send Dr. Jackson to pick her up.

SG-1

Daniel sighed when he got off the phone. Not long after Officer Brooks called, he had a call from General Landry to pick up Vala.

"Vala in trouble?" Jack asked.

"Always. She's at the Colorado Springs police station. I'm going to need to pick her up. Sorry for interrupting our holiday." Daniel apologized.

"Daniel, you're not responsible for Vala's behaviour. If she didn't have the knowledge she had, I'd be tempted to lock her up myself and throw away the key." Sam replied.

"Come on kids, lets pick up SG-1's problem child." Jack told them.

"What all of us?" Sam questioned.

"Why not, we weren't catching fish anyway." Jack replied. "Besides we need to stock up. Then we can hand Vala off to Hank and continue our fishing trip."

"Considering there are no fish in the lake, we're never going to catch anything sir." Sam pointed out.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed with her.

"It's settled." Jack gathered the team together and made the unscheduled trip.

SG-1

Vala stood as she saw the police woman enter.

"Miss Doran. You could have told us that Vala was a nickname. Would've made everything so much easier." The cop scolded her.

Vala frowned. It wasn't a nickname. She was curious to know what name the SGC had given her for her official fake records.

"We spoke to your what I guess would be your brother, the real Doctor Jackson. He's just arrived to pick you up Valancy Malamatenia. No wonder you'd shortened it to Vala Mal." The cop said in a teasing tone.

Valancy Malamatenia. What type of name had they'd chosen for her. She was going to kill whoever was responsible for choosing her name when she got back. "Daniel is not my brother."

"He'd told us he was your foster brother growing up and considered you family. Now follow me miss Doran."

SG-1

Vala grumbled at all the paper work she had to fill out. She skipped out happy to see Daniel until she saw the rest of SG1 minus Cameron. They also had General O'Neil with them.

"Why is everyone else with you?" Vala questioned. She was hoping for some alone time with the archaeologist.

"Stopping for more supplied for our fishing trip." Jack told her. "Then we're handing you over to Hank to babysit so you don't get into anymore trouble."

"Oh come on. Can't I come with you?" Vala flirted.

"Nope." Jack replied.

"Teal'c you want me to come don't you?" Vala moved onto the jaffa.

"You do not have permission to leave the base." Teal'c replied.

"Sam, Daniel."

"Vala, your our friend. We like you. But sometime we need time to ourselves." Daniel told her.

"How about we have a girls day out the next time you can leave the base." Sam offered.

Sam and Vala didn't like each other. Sam had been making an effort to try and get to know her.

Vala frowned. Her flirting just didn't work with the members of SG-1. Especially Daniel who she wished the flirting would work with. Maybe that was why she was so intrigued by them.

"I highly doubt I will ever be allowed to leave the base after today." Vala replied. "But that will be nice. If the General does give me permission to leave."

If Sam was going to make an effort, she would too.

"You're lucky your records had been completed." Daniel told Vala. "It would've been a lot more difficult to get you out."

"So Teal'c what is your name for the Earth records." Vala asked.

"Murray Tea" Teal'c replied.

"Who choose your name?" Vala questioned.

"I choose my own name." Teal'c replied.

"How come I didn't get to choose my own name. And who decided on my age?" Vala complained.

Daniel replied. "I choose your age. We couldn't exactly put down your real age. Same with Teal'c. Your both older then you look."

"That's not the problem! You didn't make me young enough." Vala complained.

"I had to choose an age that was close in age with myself since your back story is being fostered with me for a couple of years. If your age difference was too big, that back story wouldn't work." Daniel replied. This response cheered Vala up.

"Let's get miss fake identity back to the base." Jack told them. "Don't want Hank chasing us down."

Vala smiled as her team and Jack left. She turned to the General knowing she was in for a long reprimand about Earths safety and how she could've compromised it.

"Don't worry General, they don't know I'm really an illegal alien." She told the man, trying to put them at ease.


End file.
